


I Love Your Strengths

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asshole Tony, BAMF Pepper, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know I could probably rip you in two now, right?” Pepper asked.</p>
<p>“You know that my childhood crush was Captain America, right?” Phil countered. “Steve could rip me in two in more ways than one, and I would have been content with any of them.”</p>
<p>Pepper chuckled at that, shaking her head. “It’s different, Steve is a, well a man, he’s supposed to be able to lift you up and slam you into a wall while you rut against him. Little ol’ me, not so much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Your Strengths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lola381pce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/gifts).



> Written for Lola381pce, cuz she asked and she wrote me awesome Skye/Phil daddy kink fic.
> 
> I feel like I should forewarn that this is my hetero smut cherry popper, so if anything is weird or whatever, I apologize and please let me know.

Phil Coulson knew he was hopelessly enamored with Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts from the moment he found out that she multitasked breaking into her boss’s boss’s office and holding a meeting with him about Tony and what went down in Afghanistan. But he pushed it away, locked it deep down inside and called it a day.

After Tony and Pepper made up on the roof top after the Vanko debacle, Phil and Natasha both curled up on his couch with a good bottle of vodka and pretended that it didn’t hurt that Tony was getting Pepper, for what appeared to be, for good. They were both used to not getting what they wanted though, and ultimately Natasha moved on, finding a place between Steve and Sam when they wanted her there.

By the time Phil died and came back though, Tony and Pepper had split up, unknown to him, until he and the team were grounded in New York and he was walking around Manhattan only to run face first into Pepper.

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry – “ She stared to apologize before looking up from her phone only to stop dead in the middle of the apology. “Phil?”

“Hello, Ms. Potts.” Phil said with a tight smile.

“You.” She hit him on the arm, a little more forcefully than intended. “Died!” Smack. “I went.” Smack. “To your.” Smack. “Funeral!”

Phil grabbed his bicep where she had hit him to make her point, wincing. “It’s a very long story, Ms. Potts. One that I don’t wish to share anytime soon, but if I need to for you to stop hitting me so damn hard, I will work through it.”

At that, Pepper blushed a deep red. “Sorry, I forget.” She murmured.

“Forget what?” He asked, head cocked to the side slightly.

“Maybe we can continue this at my place, with copious amounts of wine?”

Phil nodded before falling in to step beside her while they walked around people until eventually they were standing on the steps leading to the front door of a brownstone, while she fumbled with her keys to open the door and trigger the biometric sensors she had installed.

“I thought you would be at the tower with everyone else.” Phil said, once the front door closed behind them, locks sliding into place.

“Tony and I broke up, Phil. I emasculated him or some other such nonsense post Extremis.” Pepper explained dropping her satchel by the table in the hallway and sliding her heels under aforementioned table.

“I’m sorry, did you say Extremis? As in the awful virus that makes people explode, that Centipede has been pumping into people with variable success rates?”

Pepper nodded, walking further into the house, Phil slipping his own converses off and putting them under the table in record time to follow her. “Tony balanced it out after Maya and Killian shot me up with it. But I am super strong now, with super healing, and a whole slew of other supers that apparently made Tony feel like less of a man.”

Phil rubbed the bridge of his nose before muttering. “Should have tased him and watched Super Nanny.”

Pepper shrugged. “Something else would have happened if it wasn’t this. We were never meant to work out. And for the record, I am not going to pry about the not being dead thing.”

“Thanks.” Phil responded before taking a seat on the couch beside her. “I have things I want to tell you, now that you and Tony aren’t dating, but I feel like they are presumptuous.”

Pepper arched an eye brow, clearly telling him to continue.

“Dying, well it made me realize a lot of things, but most important was not to take people for granted. I reformed some friendships that I had let go by the way side before, and to extent that is what I want to do here. Only, god Pepper, you are the most competent woman I know, never tell May that though, and that does _things_ to me.”

Pepper’s eye brow climbed a bit higher while she looked at Phil, tucking on foot under her while she leaned on the arm of the couch.

“You know I could probably rip you in two now, right?” Pepper asked.

“You know that my childhood crush was Captain America, right?” Phil countered. “Steve could rip me in two in more ways than one, and I would have been content with any of them.”

Pepper chuckled at that, shaking her head. “It’s different, Steve is a, well a man, he’s supposed to be able to lift you up and slam you into a wall while you rut against him. Little ol’ me, not so much.”

“I’m going to tase Stark within an inch of his life for ever making you feel that way.” Phil growled before quickly closing the distance between them, straddling her lap in a swift motion, and putting his hands on the back of the couch to balance so she had no choice but to look him in the eye. And then he leaned closely, putting his lips a hairs breath away from her ear. “I want you to do whatever you want to me. If you want to pin me to the wall, do it. If you want to hold me down and ride me like a god damn bull, do it. But for Christ sakes, Pepper, take me to bed.”

Phil watched her eyes dilate at the words, but she still held onto the caution that Tony had bread into her with fear, with his rejection of her the way she was.

“I’m a big girl, Phil Coulson. You do not have to try to make me feel better because Tony dumped me.”

Phil pulled back slightly at that, wounded that she thought this was just an awful attempt to band-aid over Tony’s obvious stupidity. Instead he removed his right hand from the back of the couch and took her hand in his, guiding it until she was cupping his hardened length through jeans and boxers. “Does that feel like I am not interested in everything I just said?”

Pepper shook her head, eyes dilating just a little bit further, before she pulled her lower lip between her teeth, worrying it. And Phil wondered if she was still debating in her own head in he was just humoring her.

“Or, you can take me to your bedroom, and I will worship you, like someone ought to.” Phil offered, grinding his hips lightly against her palm, trying to reinforce just how interested in this he was.

“I - uhm – I need a lot of prep now.” She mumbled, and he grinned like the Cheshire cat.

“Bed and worship it is then.” He responded, moving off of her, and offering a hand to help pull her off the couch. Within seconds of them entering her bedroom, they were both shedding clothing like horny teenagers who were on a time table that involved parents returning home, but that was as far as that analogy went.

Once Pepper was laying on the bed, blonde hair fanned out behind her like a halo, Phil kneeled over her waist and bent down to capture her lips in the first kiss they had shared. Slow but full of heat and promise of the things to come. Her hands went down his back until she was cupping his ass, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. When they broke apart, Phil moved down her body, peppering her with kisses, from her jaw line, down her neck, across the collar bone, only pausing to suck on her collar bone just enough to make it red and to hear her groan. Then further down, kissing his way down the slope of her breasts, wrapping lips around one dusky nipple while nibble fingers teased the other, and the small squeak he earned for that made his cock twitch.

He switched attentions once before moving further down her body, feather light kisses being placed over abs that jumped and twitched with each contact before he finally reached his destination. Carefully putting her legs over his shoulders, Phil placed light kisses to the inside of her thighs, before letting a finger drag through her absolutely sopping folds. When the tip of his finger lightly brushed her clit, she bucked hard, drawing in a sharp breath. Then a moment later, his finger was replaced by lips wrapped around the tiny bud while his tongue tapped his name and rank in Morse code.

Her fingers wrapped in his fine hair, and just when he thought it was getting to uncomfortable, her hand released and her back arched, thighs trembling while she rode out her first orgasm. Phil placed more kisses on the inside of her thighs while she came down from the high, keeping his eyes tilted up on her face. She flashed him a smile a few minutes later and he took that as his queue to get back to worshipping her body.

At this point he was so hard that it was almost physically painful, so he set to work on getting himself some relief too. Slowly he pushed on finger into her, watching for any sign that she wasn’t on board with what he was doing, but was only met with resounding reassurance as her hips rocked, forcing his finger deeper much quicker than he had intended. And oh god though, was she right that she needed a lot of prep. She was so tight around him that he almost wondered how he wasn’t hurting her.

“Mhm, Phil, more.”  Pepper moaned, slinging one arm over her eyes, like sight was too much to contend with at that moment.

“God, Pepper, I don’t think…” He trailed off as her muscles fluttered around his finger, before he started moving slowly, attempting to loosen her up just a bit more before adding an additional finger.

Once he was sure he wasn’t going to hurt her, he pulled out, only for Pepper to whine and thrust her hips in the air, trying to recapture his fingers, before carefully sliding to fingers into.

“God, yes, fuck. Open me up, Phil.”

Phil raised an eye brow hearing her curse for the first time, but continued on with his goal, slowly coaxing her muscles to relax. The slow, push in and pull out, occasionally spreading his fingers apart, or nudging the spot that made her moan just a little louder.

“Condoms?” He growled out, his goal in sight now that she was almost constantly moaning and rotating her hips to meet the shallow thrusts of his fingers.

“Nightstand.” She answered a moment later and he withdrew his hand to go dig in the drawer, almost letting out a ‘Boo-yah’ upon finding the box. He made quick work of the wrapper and getting it on before he repositioned them with a quick flip, with her sitting on his waist.

“I want you to ride me.” Phil answered the unasked question in her eyes, now she was forced to move her arm from them to put her hands on the head board for balance.

She quickly adjusted, guiding his length so that she could sink down on it, both of them groaning at the feeling, settling there once she was fully seated.

“Move when you’re ready.” Phil murmured, holding onto her hips with a firm grasp, careful not to hold to tight. When she started moving, Phil thought he was going to blackout, the friction felt amazing, the heat was all consuming, and he felt like he was wrapped so tight in her that she was his second skin. It was glorious, and he watched as she steadied herself with one hand and brought the other down to rub furiously at her clit while she moved up and down. By the time she gasped and arched her back, muscles fluttering around his cock, he was right on the edge, following her over halfway through her orgasm.

When she finally rolled off of him, they were both panting and Phil was struggling to find the energy to take care of the condom, but he pulled it off and tied it before all but stumbling into the attached bathroom to throw it away and grab a wet wash cloth to clean them both up. When he kneeling on the bed and gently spread Pepper’s legs to wipe away the stickiness that had culminated, she gasped with a small after shock and shook her head back and forth.

“Leave it. Too sensitive. One too many.” She mumbled, her thighs closing on their own accord to protect the sensitive nerve endings.

“Okay, shh, I’ll be right back.” Phil whispered, retreating back to the bathroom quickly to wipe himself down before throwing the cloth into the sink and returning to the bed to pull Pepper close to him, her head resting on his chest. “What do you want me to cook you for breakfast tomorrow?”

“Don’t care. Not getting out of bed.”

 


End file.
